


Arresting Situation

by kerilewallen



Category: The Moody Blues (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Multi, Musicians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerilewallen/pseuds/kerilewallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is good old-fashioned PWP - which, for those new to fan fiction, stands for Porn Without Plot, or Plot? What Plot? There is no plot - just smut. In Part 1, a female cop goes on patrol after a concert, and pulls over the lead singer for speeding. Part 2 involves the aftermath of the following night's concert, two hot men, and a white convertible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arresting Situation Part 1

Arresting Situation

I stepped out of the arena and lifted my hair, letting the night air cool the perspiration that had collected at the base of my neck. That had been one hot concert, I thought, in more ways than one. I grinned, thinking of the way I'd blatantly flirted with the lead singer of the band, enjoying the smoldering stares I'd gotten in return. Ah, the fun of having front row seats, I thought with delight as I got into my car and drove out of the parking lot, enjoying the glow of the full moon as it lit up the night sky. Unfortunately, I still had to report to work, since I worked the night owl shift. 

Probably would need work to get my mind off of the way HE had looked, I thought as I went into the old building and down to the locker room, where I changed into my uniform, strapped on my holster, inserted my .357 into it, and made sure everything was in place before I placed the hat over my hair and went out to the waiting patrol car. 

Damn, but I needed to cool off. Needed to be able to think and to get over just how good he looked. Thank God it was my night to patrol the interstate, I thought as I swung the car up the ramp and picked up speed, grateful for how deserted things were. Perhaps doing a radar check would give me something to do and let me mull over the evening at the same time. I pulled into the center median and parked, then got out the radar gun, not figuring on getting a speeder, but also feeling like I'd be slacking off on the job if I didn't at least try. 

A dual set of headlights passed and I could make out that they belonged to a bus. Nice design, I thought, catching a faint glimpse of pastels painted across the side, caught in the glow of the moonlight. Not speeding, either, I thought glumly. The next car was, though. I gasped as it flew past me, registering the radar at 95 mph. Oh, goody, I got one, I thought, activating the lights and siren as I swung out onto the highway, picking up speed. The car slowed immediately and I grinned. Too late, I thought, following it up the ramp to the deserted weigh station, where the driver pulled the car up next to the building and stopped. I left my lights on and got out, grabbing my flashlight and letting my hand rest on my piece at the same time. Had to be cautious, I thought as I approached the car, shining the flashlight on it. Late model sports car, very expensive automobile, and designed for fast driving. Well, not on my beat, I thought as I walked up to the driver's side and shown the flashlight inside. Immediately I was grateful for the light shining on him and effectively shielding me from his view. It was Justin. 

I repressed a gasp and set my face into hard lines, noting the resigned expression on his face as he sat shaking his head. A million thoughts rushed through my brain - do I just let him go? Do I write him a ticket? What the hell DO I do, anyway? "Driver's license and registration, please." To my amazement, my voice was steady. 

He barked a laugh and reached for his wallet. "Of course," he said softly handing his license to me. I glanced at it, then at him, pretending not to recognize him. 

"What about the registration?" I asked, indicating the glovebox with the flashlight. He reached over and retrieved the registration out of the box, then gave it to me. "Rental car. Mr. Hayward, are you aware of the fact that you were going thirty miles-per-hour over the speed limit? I don't know how they drive in England, but here in the United States that just doesn't cut it." 

"Of course." I sensed a silky undertone to his voice, as though he didn't quite take me seriously. 

"Get out of the car." I stepped back, letting my hand rest on my pistol. He stared at me, disbelief registering on his face. "I said, get out of the car, mister. Move it." Reluctantly he opened the door and got out, and stood before me, that smirk gone from his face. Goodness, he was even taller up close, I thought, forcing myself to remain impassive to just how sensual he was. The moonlight cast a silvery glow on his blonde hair and reflected off of the snug tee shirt he was wearing, tucked into equally snug jeans. Gorgeous. Sexy as hell .

"Turn around. Hands on the hood." I was amazed that I could even find my own voice, I thought, relieved when he complied with my orders, making sure to give me a look of disgust before he did so. "Spread 'em." He moved his feet apart, casting me a glower of annoyance as I approached him from behind. "Of course, I should run you in," I added softly as I reached around and began patting down his chest, wishing my heart would quit beating so damn loudly. God, he felt good, I thought, letting my palms linger over his pecs briefly before sliding my hands down to his hips, pretending to feel his pockets as I let my hands steal over his crotch. He drew in a breath sharply and I smiled, moving my hands to his behind and down between his legs. "In fact, I'm seriously considering placing you under arrest," I added, my hands caressing him before moving down to pat his legs. 

"Listen, officer..." His voice sounded a bit on the ragged side and I grinned, reaching to my belt and laying my hand on his wrist at the same time. 

"Just cooperate, Mr. Hayward, and nobody will get hurt," I said softly as I rapidly brought his arm around and leaned forward, effectively pushing him onto the hood of the car. He stiffened as I locked one handcuff around his wrist, then reached for his other hand. "Resisting arrest causes more trouble than its worth, wouldn't you agree?" I added sweetly. He swore at me and let me bring his hand around to lock it with the other one. 

Now that I had him, what would I do with him? I eyed the weigh station and made a decision, standing back and bringing him upright. His expression was taut, his eyes glittering dangerously at me as though to say, okay lady, have it your way. For now. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered just who really was in charge, here. Handcuffed or not, he looked dangerous. 

I reached into the patrol car and switched off the lights, then seized his elbow none too gently and began leading him towards the weigh station, not daring to look directly up at him. I didn't want him to see how nervous I was. Wonderful luck, I thought as I easily opened the door. They'd forgotten to lock it again. I gave Justin a bit of a push towards the door and he stiffened, then went inside ahead of me in silence, turning to face me as I locked the door behind me. 

"Doesn't look like a station house, does it?" he said softly, his eyes boring into mine as I approached him, indicating the desk top for him. "Aren't you going to read me my rights, officer?" he added, his voice taunting me. How could I concentrate long enough to read him his rights? I thought dazedly as he moved to sit on the desk top. 

"You have the right to remain silent..." I laid my hands on his chest and began patting him down again, only this time letting my hands linger. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." I palmed his pectorals, then let my hands slide down his torso, catching the hem of his tee shirt and bringing it up to his armpits. Ooh very nice, I thought, taking in his lean, muscular chest covered with hair. Very nice indeed. The rest of the Miranda rule flew right out of my brain as I bent my head to drop a wet kiss in the center of his chest. He groaned when I laid my hand across the bulge in his jeans and began rubbing him. 

"What about...oh, Christ..." My mouth found one nipple and I began sucking on it, feeling his heart hammer beneath my lips. My hands hadn't stopped what they were doing to him, either. I unzipped his jeans and began tugging down on them, letting my hands trail down over his buttocks as I pulled down his pants. His erection sprang at me and I smiled, looking up to see that his lips were parted, his eyes smoky with want. Slowly I began running my hands over his upper thighs, teasing at him before taking his manhood into my hands. I began stroking, enjoying the way he sagged onto the desk, groans coming from deep within him. 

I leaned up to press my mouth against his and he responded hungrily, working my mouth open for the entrance of his tongue. Immediately I sagged against him, moaning as he ruthlessly stroked the inside of my mouth, building me to a feverish pitch. He broke away from my mouth and began trailing biting kisses down my neck. 

"Take off the shirt," he muttered against my throat. Hey, just who was in charge, here? Oh, hell, he was, I realized. I tossed the shirt aside, and then my bra, a flush spreading over me as he crooked that dangerous smile at me again. He moved off of the desk and went around to sit in the chair behind it, his smile widening slightly when I followed him and climbed astride his lap, letting my breasts come to rest against his hair-dusted chest. Immediately we both groaned, then began twisting back and forth, heightening the sensation. Damn, but I was getting wet, I thought, wishing suddenly that I'd thought to take off my slacks. That thought flew from my head when he began nibbling his way down my neck, his intent obvious. I rose higher against him, crying out when he licked a hot path around one nipple, then drew it into his mouth and began to suck. Oohhh, that was good, I thought, tangling my hands into his hair. My hips began to undulate against him, the sensation made more unbearable by the fact that I could feel how hard he was against my slacks. 

"You know," he moved to the other breast and I whimpered, "if you'd unlock these handcuffs I could be touching you...all over. Think about it, what it would be like to have me doing that... touching you all over." I drew in a shuddering breath when his teeth caught at my nipple. "Trust. Try it, darlin'. Unlock these handcuffs." 

My hands went to my belt without hesitation. What the hell was I doing? I thought as I retrieved the key and reached around to unlock him, whimpering as he sucked and nibbled on my neck. A couple of clicks and he was free. Slowly he brought his hands to the front and began rubbing on his wrists, his eyes locking with mine. A soft gasp escaped my lips as he slid his arms around me and stood up, then turned and placed me on the desk, dragging my hands around to my back all in one swift motion. I started to struggle, then stopped at the heat in his eyes. Trust. He said for me to trust him. The cold metal of the handcuffs came in contact with my wrists as he snapped them on me, his mouth descending on mine at the same time. I moaned wildly as he began thrusting at me with his hips in rhythm with his tongue, his hands roaming all over my body, cupping and toying with my breasts. He paused to remove his tee shirt, then unbuckled my holster and set it aside, making it a point to lay the keys near my hands. 

"Trust, love. Remember, you can reach those keys anytime you want." 

His eyes bored into mine and I swallowed, then nodded at him, watching a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He reached down and lowered the zipper to my slacks, then pulled them and my shoes and socks off, leaving me completely vulnerable to him. His eyes darkened with arousal as he lowered himself into the desk chair, then bent forward, parting me with his fingertips. I cried out as his tongue flicked at me, generating wild heat in my loins as he delved deeper and deeper with each stroke, soft laughs coming from him when I pleaded with him. He gave me a long, sucking kiss, catching at me with his teeth and causing a spasm to ripple through me. Just as I neared fulfillment he pulled back and rose to come against me, poised to enter. I begged again and he chuckled, then slid into me, his laugh turning into a throaty groan. He began to stroke, penetrating harder and deeper with each thrust, pausing occasionally to rotate his hips and tease at me, or to let his fingertips slide along where we were joined, probing and caressing. A desperate urge to touch him overwhelmed me and I began to struggle frantically, feeling a warm, aching spasm clutch at me. 

"Justin, please, I need to touch you," I begged. "Please." I felt his hands on mine, then the sweet release of the cuffs. Thank God, I thought desperately as I reached down to cup his buttocks and pull him deeply inside me. He growled out encouragement and began thrusting harder, muttering hot words as I convulsed against him and cried out, burying my face into his neck and sobbing out his name. He let out a wild groan and lifted up on my hips, driving harder into me as he neared his peak. A strangled cry came from his lips, his hips jerked and he gasped, filling me to the brink one last time before he sagged against me. 

I sat in the patrol car and watched him speed off, a slight smile tugging at my lips. Little did Justin know that I had a front row seat at the next concert, I thought as I started the patrol car and pulled out onto the freeway.


	2. Arresting Situation - The Sequel

Arresting Situation-The Sequel

The audience pressed and crowded around me, the intensity building as we waited for the band to come out. Two nights in a row of pure heaven, I thought, fiddling nervously with my fanny pack. The lights dimmed and I shivered, my eyes heart hammering in my chest. After what had transpired the previous evening it had seemed like it would be fun to be at his feet again, watching for his reaction when he saw me. 

Now, I wasn't so sure of myself. What if he didn't recognize me out of uniform? Worse yet, what if, despite the fact that he'd enjoyed himself so much, he was angry with me for what I had done to him? The thought made me ill inside. I never wanted for Justin to be upset with me. 

Applause roared around me as the stage lights went up and the band came out, one at a time. My eyes searched for Justin, then saw him as he came out, attired in snug black slacks and a white poet's shirt. Behind him was John, wearing all black from head to toe-black slacks, tee shirt, black blazer. John was pretty hot-looking, too, I thought agreeably before I returned my gaze back to Justin. 

I felt myself become lost in the music, a warm, sensual rush coming over me as they performed for the crowd. I swayed with the rhythm, memories of the previous night washing over me. No matter what happened, I had that memory and I could live on it forever. 

Suddenly, I felt watched. I looked up to see Justin standing directly above me, his eyes boring into me. Oh, God, I thought, my heart slamming into my chest as I let myself meet that intense gaze. Recognition flashed across his features and he raised one brow, then grinned, getting screams from the women next to me, and making a warm, wet rush spring from my inner thighs. Definitely not angry, I thought faintly, my hands trembling as I unzipped my fanny pack and pulled it open wide enough for him to see what lay inside. His eyes flickered down, caught sight of the contents of my fanny pack and began to gleam, making my heart slam into my chest. 

I watched as he danced over to John and murmured something to him. Immediately John turned and began gazing at me as he moved to Justin's side of the stage. Justin moved with him, and soon I was under the heated gazes of both men. Oh, God, had he TOLD John? I thought wildly, wondering if I could even draw a steady breath. Around me the women were going insane as the two played up to me, occasionally looking and teasing the others, but always returning to me. I couldn't stand it, I thought desperately, but I couldn't look away, either. 

As they continued I felt the rush spread up over my body, my nipples swelling against my shirt, the ache becoming unbearable as the memory of what had transpired between Justin and me crashed through me. Dear God, was I going to COME? A mild spasm clutched at me and I gasped aloud, barely aware of the triumph that crossed Justin's features, of the way that John smiled as I sank into my seat helplessly. Damn! I thought, biting my knuckles to keep from crying out as a gentle climax swept through me. 

As the concert ended I sat in my seat, my eyes glazed over in a sensual fog. Everyone was leaving, I realized, belatedly wondering if my legs would even carry me out to the car. I moved to stand, feeling my legs start to tremble. Thank God I didn't have to work tonight, I thought with relief. I wouldn't even be able to function at the rate I was going. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a security guard standing behind me. "Ma'am?" When I nodded he said, "He said to give this to you." I took the sheet of paper from him, forcing my hands not to tremble as I opened it. I perused the contents for a moment, feeling my heart slam into my chest. Dear God, what was I getting into? I thought as I nodded again at the security guard and allowed him to escort me backstage. Probably in over my head, I thought mournfully as we made our way through the crowd of people down through the hall and out the back, where several limousines were waiting, along with the bus I'd seen on the highway the previous night. 

The guard led behind the bus and to the back concrete wall, where I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Justin leaning against a white convertible with the top down, his arms crossing his chest as he regarded me lazily. The guard tipped his hat to me and left, leaving the two of us to gaze at each other. 

"Not working tonight?" I shook my head and he chuckled. "Too bad. I was going to try and get caught speeding again. Interesting procedure you have, there." He moved to one side and swung open the passenger car door. "Why don't we go for a little drive?" 

A little drive? I murmured a stuttery agreement and got in, then was surprised when he had me move to the center of the wide bench seat and got in the passenger side next to me. When I blinked at him he offered that lazy grin again. 

"Oh, did I mention that John was driving?" I drew in a breath sharply as his arm slid around my shoulder. Both of them? Oh, Lord, I thought, wishing my heart would quit pounding so loudly. 

At just that moment John came from around the bus and got into the driver's seat, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Got caught and had to sign a few autographs. Hope you didn't mind." 

Mind? Here I was, with two very hard male bodies against mine, and I was supposed to mind? I shook my head mutely, wondering dimly if that was how the cream filling in an Oreo felt, stuck between two very hot cookies. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the car engine starting, then feeling John's arm slide around my shoulders as we pulled out of the parking lot, past a few astonished fans and out onto the highway. Before long the city was behind us as we faced a long, silvery stretch of county highway. 

John's fingers began playing up and down the side of my neck, rubbing my shoulder, fondling my hair. I shivered as Justin drew very near to me, his arms sliding around my waist as his lips poised above mine. His mouth brushed across my lips and I moaned, then whimpered when he began kissing me in earnest, his tongue taking liberties with my mouth. His hands began sliding up and down my torso, roaming greedily over me as his mouth crushed mine. All the while I could feel John shifting uncomfortably next to me, his caresses on my skin growing more heated, his arm tightening around my shoulders. He nuzzled my temple, dropping a hot kiss onto my skin just as Justin's hands began working the buttons on my shirt. 

"I think this will work." John's voice sounded thick with arousal. I felt the car turn and was aware of a bumpy terrain under the wheels before the car came to a halt as he turned off the ignition. Then John sank his hands into my hair just as Justin began nibbling down my neck, my shirt falling open under his expert hands. John's mouth covered mine and I was immediately lost in a sexual fog, aware of Justin's mouth nearing my breasts, John's hands sliding down to toy with my nipples while his tongue explored my mouth. Justin's mouth closed over one taut, aching nipple and I gasped against John's lips, shuddering when he broke the kiss and began licking his way down my neck to my other breast. Oh, God! I cried out and arched up, threading my fingers into each man's hair, weeping as they both sucked on me. 

I felt one of them remove the fanny pack, heard a muttered remark and a chuckle in reply, "Oh, she brought them, did she?" then the clink of my pack being set on the dashboard. Fingertips hooked into my leggings waistband and dragged them down to my ankles and off. Hands pulled down my shirt and threw it aside, whose hands I couldn't tell. I was that far gone. I felt one of them lift me over onto the backseat, heard the rustle of clothing being removed before one of them dragged me into his lap. John. I cried out as his hard body came in contact with mine, then let out another cry as Justin came against me from behind, his hard manhood thrusting against my buttocks while John's was pressed into my abdomen. I'm in over my head, I thought, feeling Justin's hands lock around my wrists and bring them to my back. No, wait! I struggled as the cuffs that I had been stupid enough to bring along with me settled around my wrists with a soft clink. 

"Be careful what you ask for, love, you might just get it," Justin said silkily in my ear, his tongue playing on my neck as he thrust lazily against me. His teeth caught on my earlobe as John's mouth settled across mine again for another long, eating kiss. Hands, everywhere. I began to feel raw, thoroughly explored as they touched, probed, kissed me everywhere. I began to be unaware of who was doing what to me, and just let myself get carried away by sensation. One of them, John, I think, hoisted me up and propped my knees against the rear of the car seat as his mouth came in contact with my inner thighs. I felt Justin take tiny nips down my buttocks, then my inner thighs before dragging them further apart so he could sweep his tongue inside of me just as John drew my swollen nub into his mouth. It was too much. An orgasm careened through me and I screamed into the night air, tears streaming down my cheeks as the spasms wracked my entire being. 

I felt them lower me, then I gasped when Justin filled me from behind as he sank to the floorboard of the car, lifting my thighs around his as he stroked. Feverishly I kissed my way down John's hard body, sucking on his nipples and getting delicious groans from him. He tangled his hands in my hair and muttered encouragement, lifting higher for me and groaning when I nuzzled his manhood. I took him into my mouth and he sagged back onto the seat, muttering about how good I was. Justin laughed out an agreement and they both chuckled softly, running their hands all over me and whispering graphic suggestions that made the heat build higher within me. A spasm ripped through and I lifted my head and began to beg with them, sobbing when Justin thrust even harder, when John let his fingers glide down to caress my swollen heat at the same time. I began to wail, struggling and wishing my hands were free...and yet loving the helpless feeling the cuffs gave me as my body went off into ecstasy. 

I shuddered as the two switched places, a strangled gasp coming from me when John entered me from behind and began to stroke, raining hot kisses down my neck as he did so. Justin sprawled lazily beneath me and began to moan as I went to work on him, his hips twisting and turning. I loved his taste and I told him so, getting a soft murmur, a caress through my hair from him. Another orgasm slammed through me and I struggled with it, trying not to stop what I was doing. His time was near, I thought feverishly, feeling him grow harder in my mouth, feeling John's hips start to jerk against me. John stiffened against me and let out a hoarse cry, then sagged against me, holding me tightly to him as he emptied inside of me. Justin was right after him, seeking his release in the hot depths of my mouth, throwing his head back and letting out a long, husky groan as he climaxed. 

Afterwards I felt the click at my wrists and sighed with relief as John tossed the cuffs into the front seat. I lay snuggled between the two for a long moment until I felt hands start to work on me again. Oh, boy, I thought, shivering as they began making love to me again. 

It was nearly dawn when I found myself standing in the arena parking lot next to my car, gazing at John and Justin as they sat in the convertible that had brought us all such an interesting night. My fanny pack was back at my waist, and in it was another front row ticket for that evening's concert, along with a backstage pass. 

My eyes fell to the handcuffs that were dangling from the convertible's rear view mirror, and then to Justin, who reached up to finger the cuffs, giving me a wicked grin as he did so. John gave me a wink, then started the car and pulled away, leaving me to stare after them as they pulled out onto the highway and headed down the road for the next show.


End file.
